As the oil and gas industry continues to drill deeper, higher pressures and temperatures are encountered. Conventional downhole well tools, which rely on elastomer components, are limited in their ability to overcome the pressures, temperatures and corrosive environment encountered in oil and gas wells.
The present invention is directed to a well tool having an improved metal seal for sealing between the well tubing and well casing. In addition, the present invention is directed to a well tool having a bi-directional lock which may be used to connect the well tool in a locking notch in the well casing and prevent axial movement of the tool either upwardly or downwardly. Such a metal seal and/or bi-directional lock is needed on various types of well tools such as packers, safety valves and subs.